


First Time

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny smut, F/M, Fluff, My First Smut, NSFW, Smut, always wanted to write that tag, can't believe it's been a year already, trying something new for my anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: A hunt reminds you of your mortality, and you realize how precious your time with Benny is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I'm excited and super nervous about this one, I would love to know what you all thought. This is the first smut I've ever written though, so go easy on me lol
> 
> P.S. Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me and my stories for the past year :)   
> XOXO SammysDove_CrowleysKitten

* * *

 

It had been a long day and a rough hunt, Dean and Sam had found a werewolf down towards Benny and they called him in to help. The four of you took on what turned out to be a whole pack and one got pinned you on your back, he was aiming for your throat. You barely managed to keep it from ripping out your esophagus, and just when you were getting too tired, Benny tore it from you and killed it violently. He stood above you, panting for a moment. You weren't sure if it was your psycho taste from being a hunter, but something about seeing him panting and covered in blood with his baby blues fixed on you had a fire sparking low in your abdomen. He held out a hand and lifted you from the floor, kissing your forehead as he enveloped you in a hug, "You okay, Darlin'?" 

 

"Thanks to my handsome man." You tiptoed to kiss him and went over to Dean, helping him up and offering to stitch up his leg at the motel. 

 

"Nah, I'll be fine kiddo. Go hang out with Benny, you deserve a night off."  

 

Your face lit up and you couldn't stop the smile that broke free if you tried. "Really?" 

 

"Come on, Little Chère, we'd better leave before he changes his mind."  

 

You giggled, "It's not Dean I'm worried about... bye Sammy." You called out while dragging Benny to his truck. 

 

He pulled into the driveway and came around to your side, carrying you bridal style up the stairs and into his house. "how 'bout I let you have two options: We can sit out here and watch movies until you fall asleep in my arms, or we can go to bed, watch movies, and you can cuddle up to me like you always do." 

 

"Option two, definitely." You nuzzled his jawline with your nose and he carried you to his bedroom. Benny laid you on the bed, dropping you the remaining inch or so and letting you bounce on the mattress. His eyes flicked to your large breasts as they moved a few seconds longer than the rest of your body, and he brought his bottom lip between his teeth, admiring the view. "Darlin', I ever told you how absolutely gorgeous you are?" 

 

"A few times, but you can tell me again." You winked playfully, and he grabbed your ankles pulling you to the edge of the bed.  He unzipped the sides of your boots and let them fall to the floor with a dull thud. When he released you, you scooted up the bed and watched while he stripped of his blood soaked shirt and boots. 

 

"I think you might be the one enjoying the view now, Chère."  

 

"Can you blame me, I do have the best seat in the house." He climbed on the bed with you and settled near the headboard, pulling you to rest your head against him. He ran a hand along your arm and turned on the TV. It droned quietly in the background and you brought your hand up to rest on Benny's chest. He pet your hair and, without even looking at his expression, you could tell he was thinking. 

 

"I Love you, Sweetheart." 

 

"I love you too." You stretched to kiss him and he held your face in his large hand. He repositioned you on the bed and leaned over you, continuing his worship of your mouth and neck. You whimpered in pleasure when he grazed his human teeth over the skin at the base of your neck and he scantly bit down, "Benny". His hand ventured down your stomach and gripped your hips, massaging them with his thumbs. He muttered against your lips and you pulled back as much as your position would allow, "What?" 

 

"I said too many clothes, Chère."  

You laughed, "You know us hunters, three layer minimum."  

"I think we oughta change that... If you don't mind."  

"I'm okay with that." You smirked. 

He sat up onto his knees and slid his hands up your bare skin, coaxing your shirts from you, leaving you in only your bra. He wrapped a hand around your back and laid you down gently. "Darlin', you're too beautiful for me... I'll never understand what I did to deserve ya."  

"Same to you." He kissed every inch and when he finally pulled away, he laid beside you, holding you in his arms and playing with your hair. He held you tightly and you could feel his worry. 

 

"Seein' you pinned under that damn werewolf, scared the hell outta me today... I don't know how I'd live without my little Chère." 

 

You nuzzled even closer to him, and quietly cleared your throat. "Uh... Benny," He hummed in response, urging you to continue. "Um... I know we want to take everything slow and stuff, uh--" You shifted nervously under his gaze, the same baby blues that you normally drew your sense of safety from. "I wanna take our time and enjoy being in a real relationship, but I'm a hunter and with the lives you and I live, we can't afford it. Don't think this is some cheap breakup line... I love you like crazy and I wanna have—ya know... I wanna have... Sex." You looked away, feeling like an idiot. You only hoped he wouldn't laugh... or shoot you down. 

 

"Darlin', are you sure you're ready? I'll make love to you in a heartbeat, but I need you to look me in the eye, Chère."  He ran his thumb along your jaw and you looked into his eyes. 

 

"I want to, I promise... I'm just kinda nervous." You felt your eyes dropping from his once more, and mentally kicked yourself. 

 

"You know I'd never hurt you, right Darlin'?" 

 

"No, it's not that... I just—Well, I never really—I've never had..." You paused and sighed with disappointment in yourself. "Sex." 

 

"Come again?" 

 

"Surprise, you're kinda dating a... virgin. Are you mad?" 

 

He chuckled, staring at you with deep adoration. "Mad? Suga', that's the best thing you could've told me. Knowin' how special this is for ya makes it that much better... I love you more than anything, and I promise to take good care of ya." 

 

"I wouldn't think you'd do any different." 

 

He leaned down to kiss you and you slipped your arm beneath his, splaying your hand across the back of his muscled shoulders. "Can I ask one little question first? Your brother has, from what I've caught on to, quite a record and I'm pretty sure Sam ain't no virgin either. What kept you away?" 

 

"I don't know. I just saw how Dean acted after a one night stand, and Sam too sometimes. They hid it pretty well but I could always see how much they wanted something permanent. They wanted families and they settled for cheap girls in bars that could make 'em feel normal for just a little while. Dad was the same way, honestly... I wanted my first time to mean something, I guess." You drew little designs on his shoulder blades, and looked up to see him smiling down at you. 

 

"That was a far more thought out answer than I expected." He gifted you with a kiss and swept his tongue across your bottom lip, you granted him easy access and he dropped a hand to your waist, popping open the button of your skinny jeans before breaking apart from you, and rearing up to rest on bent knees as he guided the material down your legs. He banished them to the floor with everything else and stripped you of your socks, holding them on display before adding them to the pile. "First rule o' sex, Chère: No socks." You giggled and he crawled back over you, settling between your legs and blanketing you with his body. He leaned down and kissed you softly, "I love you, Suga'." Benny kissed your chest above your heart and smiled. He nipped and sucked at your neck, leaving what would undoubtedly be little purple marks by tomorrow morning. Benny's large hands cupped your breasts and he hummed, "Ma Chère, you are gorgeous." It was quickly becoming too much for him and he dismounted you, tearing his slacks from his body, but leaving his boxers. "Holy hell those things were gettin' tight." He palmed himself and you swallowed nervously, bringing your lip between your teeth again. 

 

You glanced at his boxers and your eyes widened when you saw his, from what you could tell, very large manhood. He saw the nervous expression on your face and stopped, "You still alright, Sweetheart?" 

 

"Yeah, please keep going." You whimpered, closing your eyes with pleasure when he reclaimed his place on top of you, he kissed down the valley of your breasts and his hand trailed down to cup your warm sex. You moaned his name and he devoured the noise with his hungry mouth on yours. 

 

"How much do you know, Chère? 'bout what we're doin'." His mouth found your breast and began worshipping the tender flesh. Your mind blurred and you couldn't think of words. 

 

"I--ahh Benny. I, I--ohh, not much... Never got the talk." You whispered, arching subtly from the pleasure you were currently bathed in. He slipped a hand beneath your lacy waistband and slid your dampened panties down your thighs, not even caring enough to toss them to the floor. He teased you with gentle patterns trailed around your clit.  

 

"So hard not to get you like this sooner, the way you always snuggle up to me at night, all the lacy little things you wear. Darlin' you drive me crazy." He teased you relentlessly, waiting until you were dripping wet and on the edge before he pulled away, making you keen for his touch. He silenced you again with his mouth on yours, devouring your moans as he filled you with two fingers deep in your wet heat. You moaned loudly and when you opened your mouth, he reclaimed every inch of it with a soft passion. He added a third finger, pumping faster and coaxing your first orgasm of the night. "Cum for me, Chère." The words fell from his lips just as your orgasm flooded over you, making your heart race and your muscles flutter around his fingers. You reached for him, lazily draping your arm over his shoulder and stroking the back of his neck, pulling him close for another kiss. "Tu es trop belle, Ma Chère. You look so beautiful when you cum for me, Darlin'." He planted a few kisses along your collarbone and smirked, "Love knowin' I'm the only man to put my hands on you like this... So perfect." He praised you and your virginity in between his shower of kisses and feather light touches, teasing your sensitive skin.  

 

The only thing between you were his boxers and those quickly vanished, he spread your legs, stealing some of your slick and pumping himself while he stared down at you. You were panting in desire for him. You tried not to stare, but couldn't help it, your eyes went wide and you unconsciously moved your bottom lip to rest between your teeth again. He lazily pumped himself and smirked, "I would say it ain't polite to stare but it drives me crazy when ya have that pouty little lip between your teeth, Darlin'." Your eyes met his and he could hear the subtle increase of your heartbeat. "You wanna keep goin'?"  

"Yeah, I just-- I mean-- Is it gonna fit?" You blushed, feeling like one of those stupid girls in that fake porno you accidentally saw once. 

 

He ran his tongue along the bottom of his lip, pumping himself a couple more times. "That's quite the compliment, Little Chère... Don't worry, we'll take it nice and slow." His voice was lower than usual, it was thick with lust and laced with his Cajun drawl. He knelt over top of you, settling your legs around his waist. He massaged your thighs and positioned himself at your entrance, looking to you for permission, and you nodded. Benny pushed into you slowly, inch by deliciously painful inch, until his pelvis was flush with yours. Every muscle in your body melted around him and he leaned down closer so that your breasts were pressed against his chest. Your hands found his shoulders and he allowed you to adjust to his large size. It was a rough drag, and his thick length filled you better than you had ever fantasized. Tears pricked in your eyes and your breathing picked up, the pleasure working to cancel out the pain. He nosed your neck and you instinctively moved your head, presenting him better contact. He continued caressing you and kissing softly, "You think you're ready for me to move, Suga'?" 

 

"I think so, it kinda hurts." 

 

"It's your first time, Sweetheart, it's gonna hurt but I'll do the best I can to make it good for ya." He kissed you and slowly began moving his hips. The feeling was intense, your inner walls were filled to their limits and the rough dragging continued everytime he filled you. You cautiously squirmed beneath him trying to find a more pleasurable position, he noticed and stilled his movements, "Am I hurtin' you too much? We can stop, Chère, you don't have to keep goin' just for me." 

 

"No, it's kinda starting to feel good. It's just the angle." He moved you on the mattress to a slightly new position and began to move again. He brushed the spot just behind your entrance and you mewled pitifully, "Ahh Benny... that feels good." 

 

He tucked his head into the curve of your neck and kissed, his hot breath exciting you more as he whispered against your skin, "There's the spot I was aimin' for, Little Chère." 

 

He asked permission before moving faster, and you granted it quickly, his length filled you deeper, and you felt a small surge of pain as his tip hit your cervix. You whimpered that it was too deep and he apologized, regaining more controlled thrusts. Before you could attempt to recall human speech, electricity zipped through you and the pleasure you'd felt when he first began touching you resurfaced, you dug your fingernails into his shoulders and one small word found its way from your lips, "More."  

 

He obliged and filled you deeper, your head spun and the pounding of your heart rang in your ears. You could hardly hear his command, "Cum with me." Without trying, you obeyed and the two of you fell over the precipice of pleasure together, him growling expletives and you moaning his name. He rested his head on your unsteady chest, moving with it as you panted, he kissed the valley between your breasts and slowly pulled out, laying beside you and bringing you to nestle in his arms. He kissed the top of your head and you kissed his chest where your head now laid. "You did so good, little Chère." 

 

You hummed and a goofy smile took over, "It was pretty damn good on your end too." 

 

He stroked your cheek with one hand and let the other course along your spine. "So... How much does a twenty-three year old virgin, that was raised by her brothers and never got the talk, actually know about sex?" 

 

You let out a breathy laugh and lazily drew little patterns on his chest with your index finger. "Umm, well, I accidently saw a porno once, does that count?"  

 

He laughed, "How do you accidentally watch pornography?" 

 

"Because your big brother has a Japanese cartoon fetish and likes to steal your laptop and your other brother's laptop instead of buying his own. And the screen freezes so he closes it and pretends he never used it." 

 

Benny laughed, shaking his head. "Ahh, I see." He was about to say something else but an eye-watering yawn escaped you and you slowly blinked your eyes. "You should get some rest, Chère." He turned you to face away from him and spooned your smaller body with his, draping an arm over you and pulling you tightly against him. Perfectly pinning you between him and the mattress, letting you drift happily to sleep in the warm Louisiana air.


End file.
